


Sync

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I want my boys to be relaxed, Kinda?, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Its one of the rare moments Jinhyuk finds himself alone on the training center, able to have a break to relax before going back to practice.





	Sync

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone once again! I was craving some weishin fluff so this happened I hope you can like it!

Its one of the rare moments Jinhyuk finds himself alone on the training center, without storming out of a practice room because he can't stand being inside with teammates that burden him with too high expectations, without it being a necessary break from the noise and cameras because he's getting a headache thanks to all the pressure, stress and lack of rest. He just was able to leave the practice room because everything was going smoothly with his teammates and they were having a break to relax before going all in back to practice to perfect every single detail they still could work on.

A staff member had told him the last journal room of the small corridor was currently free of cameras or microphones, mentioning another staff had broken a part of the expensive camera and it had been sent to repair and they had not been told to replace it yet so they didn't, knowing the chance to be free of that blinking red light is a chance any trainee would be thankful for and Jinhyuk was able to take it.

He is sitting down on the floor, his long legs spread on the floor in front of him and he has pushed his cap down to cover his face crossing his arms on his chest as he relaxes, a now half empty bottle of water placed to his side. He didn't bother turning the lights of the room off because if someone notices it they are more prone to check inside and he doesn't want that right now thank you very much.

Jinhyuk hears the door open but doesn't bother looking who it is. The door closes shut once again and a couple moments later he feels someone sit down next to him before they easily cuddle into his right side, their arms wrapping around his waist and a head full of soft brown hair finding its place on top of his chest. Jinhyuk moves his arms to wrap them around the small frame, leaning his head to rest on top of the others. They stay like that in comfortable silence for a couple moments, just relaxed on each other's arms and finding a comfort difficult to explain in feeling how the other boy evenly breathes.

Wooseok is the one to break the silence to whisper how tired he is, a soft apology leaving his pink lips, an apology Jinhyuk understands but doesn't want. They had recorded for a surprise evaluation and Wooseok had done a couple mistakes, mistakes that were nothing compared to other ones done by other trainees that same day but Wooseok is hard on himself and Jinhyuk knows it, he knows that too well, knows Wooseok seeking him out like this and apologizing is something he felt he needed to do.

"Don't be sorry Wooseok," Jinhyuk whispers, his breath fanning against the slightly disheveled hair "You're not perfect and that's ok," Wooseok tenses under his arms, the reminder not something he likes being told because he _is_ supposed to be perfect. He's the current number 1 ranked trainee, he is UP10TION's center and is supposed to become the perfect center of the _nation's_ next group, a desperate try to give their group that one more push they need to be back on the fierce competition of the entertainment industry. He blames himself for them having lost the steam they had back when they had been rookies and now he needed to give it back even if that meant he had to be away for some time.

At least he had Jinhyuk with him right now and maybe he would have him next to him on that new group too.

"I'm sorry I was not enough, I was supposed to be the center or at least the main rapper but I lost, never truly stood a chance against them," Wooseok calls out his name with a gentle voice that coaxes him to stop talking but Jinhyuk goes on, unable to stop now that he started talking "I thought since we're only 6 I had a chance but I didn't, I almost got my lines taken and-" Wooseok leans back enough to face him, his right hand moving up to cup Jinhyuk face, his thumb brushing back and forth his sharper than before cheekbones, the clear changes done to his body because of all the stress and lack of sleep the show has done to him and Wooseok feels his heart break a little more.

"You did amazingly I'm sure, it was a matter of preference and not your skills Jinhyuk," Jinhyuk blinks his eyes open meeting Wooseok's doe eyes, the care in them as sincere as his tone "Don't doubt yourself like that, you're crazy talented and will make the most out of your lines no matter how short they are," The corners of Wooseok's lips curve slightly upwards into a small smile when Jinhyuk leans into his touch, the frown on his face slowly disappearing "You've already done it before and I'm sure you can do it again," Wooseok adds reminding Jinhyuk of the times he has ended up with the shorter end of the stick back in their group.

Jinhyuk only hums as an answer, Wooseok's words taking away the dark thoughts he had been keeping inside. Once Wooseok judges Jinhyuk is calmed down and doesn't need more reassurance he leans closer to his face. Jinhyuk closes his eyes just as Wooseok kisses the tip of his nose staying close enough they can feel each other's breath against their lips. They both know they should be careful but neither can bring themselves to move away. Anyone could walk in at any moment but Jinhyuk leans down just a bit, his lips right over Wooseok so they're barely touching. If someone were to walk outside the small room they wouldn't even need to open the door to see them, the small window enough to find them in such a position but Wooseok still tilts his head up so their lips are properly pressing together.

The hand Jinhyuk had on Wooseok's hip moves up his body to his shoulder then to his neck and then to the back of his head, his fingers threading up his hair, his nails scratching his scalp just lightly but Wooseok still sighs against him, his own hand moving down his face to his shoulder where he digs his fingers down as if fearing Jinhyuk were to leave him at any moment.

Wooseok's lips are as smooth as Jinhyuk remembers back from the last kiss they've shared back at their dorm the morning they had to leave to film the second elimination. He is still amazed at how easily their lips fit together, how Wooseok basically melts when Jinhyuk tilts his head to kiss him a little deeper, how kissing Wooseok makes everything else suddenly not matter because why would anything matter when he has him right here on his arms?

They eventually break away, Jinhyuk unable to not press a couple more chaste kisses against Wooseok's now slightly swollen lips, the younger smiling and pressing his own little kisses to Jinhyuk's jawline and cheeks before giving his thin lips one last kiss lingering a few seconds. Wooseok hums pleased as he nuzzles Jinhyuk's neck feeling his lover's arms tighten their hold on his smaller frame. Jinhyuk breathes in deeply and closes his eyes concentrating on how Wooseok's breathing fans the side of his neck trying to sync his breathing with his, finding himself even more at ease when he eventually does it.

He feels moments away from falling asleep right there on the floor with Wooseok in his arms when the door opens and he hears a yelp and he is able to recognize the voice so with a gentle smile on his face he opens his eyes to glance up at the boy standing by the door, barely able to hold back from cooing out loud at his rosy cheeks. Wooseok moves his face to look at the boy that interrupted them, a smile in his voice when he greets him and sweetly asks if he wants to join their _cuddle time_ but the other boy shakes his head.

"Aw don't be shy Jinwoo," Wooseok playfully whines, the hand he had on Jinhyuk's hip moving to wave Jinwoo to come closer but again the other boy shakes his head mumbling he was hungry and was looking for Jinhyuk to accompany him to eat at the cafeteria saying Gukheon had told him where to find him "Can I join you two then?"

Jinwoo nods his head with a still shy smile on his face. Jinhyuk and Wooseok stand up and Jinwoo finds his place between the two of them as they make their way to the cafeteria, Jinhyuk throwing one arm over his shoulders while Wooseok has his own arm wrapped around his hips.

Jinhyuk feels ready to get back to practice and work hard to perfect his performance with his team and he knows Wooseok must feel similar to him so he's more at ease. For now though he'll enjoy their meal and ask Jinwoo how has his own practice been going and offer any kind of help he may need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii or my CC


End file.
